Hearts Ablaze Part One: Fanning the Flames Rewrite
by pamz
Summary: Events heat up when a wealthy Spaniard and his son arrive in Los Angeles. This is a rewrite of the story of the same name that I first posted in 2003. See inside for more details of why I am rewriting this. This story is the 9th story of my The Legend Continues series, which begins with the story A Real Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** When I began to write this story 13 years ago (2003), I had planned to include a series of mysterious fires as the subplot. That subplot was the whole reason why I named the story Hearts Ablaze. And for reasons I will never understand, I didn't use the fire subplot, instead going with a lame, lame, lame, subplot of the one of the antagonists falling in love with Victoria then her and Diego pretending to be engaged to discourage the man. Then I forgot all about that stupid subplot in the second part.

So I am rewriting this, removing the stupid subplot and adding the originally intended fire subplot **.** I'm hoping it will become a better story. If you want to read the first version, it's posted at here under the same name.

Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

" **HEARTS ABLAZE"**

 **PART ONE: "FANNING THE FLAMES"**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Don Alejandro de la Vega was sitting with his son, Diego in the Taverna Victoria, eating their midday meal. At least Diego was eating while his father was talking.

"There was not one thing wrong with that horse, Diego," stated the elder de la Vega irritatedly.

"It was not what I am looking for," replied his son coolly. He lifted a spoonful of his _albondigas_ soup to his mouth.

"We've seen five horses already," said the old don, "and so far none of them are what you are 'looking for'. Just what do you want anyway?"

"I'll know when I see it," declared Diego enigmatically.

Don Alejandro shook his head in vexation. "That is what you say about choosing a wife as well. You've turned up your nose at every eligible woman in the territory. You know I'm not getting any younger. I want grandchildren."

Diego was saved from having to respond to his father's remarks by the arrival of Victoria Escalante at their table. The innkeeper was looking as fetching as ever, in a white lace-trimmed blouse and green skirt.

"You two are certainly having a lively conversation," she said as she refilled their juice glasses.

"Diego is being very picky in selecting a horse for Felipe," commented the elder de la Vega. "We want to surprise him with a new mount for his birthday next week. But my son here finds something wrong with every animal we've seen so far."

"Oh, that's right," Victoria replied. "Felipe is going to be twenty-one, isn't he?"

" _Si_ ," answered Diego as he remembered the small frightened boy his son had once been. "It's hard to believe he has been with us for fifteen years now."

"It's also hard to believe either of you hasn't married yet," stated Don Alejandro. He put up his hand to stymie their protests. "Victoria, I know you're waiting for Zorro. But Diego, I think he is waiting for the perfect woman. One who doesn't exist.

Diego closed his eyes and sighed. He did not like it when his father brought of the subject of marriage, especially in front of Victoria. It only made him feel more frustrated. She was his perfect woman.

He reopened his eyes, unprepared for the anger he saw blazing in Victoria's dark brown eyes. Why was she so upset?

"If you will excuse me," she said tersely, then swirled away to wait on another table of customers.

Don Alejandro looked questioningly at his son, who just shrugged. He could never understand her jealousy of him and other women. It was all right for her to flaunt her relationship with Zorro in his face but if a young woman barely glanced his way, she became very displeased. Diego couldn't very well tell this to his matrimonial thinking parent though.

"I hear Jose Macias has a horse for sale," he said, changing the subject. "Perhaps we should go look at it this afternoon."

His father chuckled as he shook his gray haired head. "Very well." Both men returned their attention to their soup.

 **Z Z Z**

Ignacio de Soto, the alcalde of the pueblo de Los Angeles, paced idly in front of his desk inside his office. He was thinking how dissatisfied he was with his life.

He was creeping ever so closely to his fortieth birthday. He should be back in Madrid, a decorated hero, married to the daughter of some high ranking official or perhaps even to a woman of noble birth.

But alas no, he was stuck in this God-forsaken outpost, wasting his time chasing after that elusive masked renegade Zorro. A common outlaw who should have been brought to justice long ago.

De Soto sat down at his desk, a feeling of hopelessness washing over him. Even the thought of his latest conquest, Margarita de la Roca, coming to visit Los Angeles along with her father, the alcalde of Santa Barbara, did little to lift his spirits. Sighing wearily, he began to straighten up the mess of papers Sergeant Mendoza always seemed to leave behind whenever he was placed in charge.

A rap on the office door made the Alcalde glance up. "Come in," he called out peevishly.

The door opened to reveal two well dressed gentleman whom de Soto had never laid eyes on before. One of the men looked to be in his forties and the other was young, possibly in his early twenties. Their similar features told the Alcalde the two were father and son. He could also tell by the cut of their jackets that they were quite wealthy as well. He rose from his chair to greet the pair.

"I am Ignacio de Soto, alcalde of Los Angeles," he introduced himself. "How may I help you, Señores?"

"I am Don Miguel Montoya," the older caballero announced. "My son and I have recently arrived from Spain."

"Ah, yes, Spain," de Soto said wistfully, thinking of his beloved homeland.

"We have heard that California is a land of great opportunity," declared Don Miguel.

"And you are hoping to find this 'opportunity' here in Los Angeles?" queried the Alcalde, trying to keep the disbelief from his tone. It wouldn't do to insult such well-to-do gentlemen, especially ones looking to relieve themselves of some of their money.

"What we have seen of this pueblo is utterly charming, Señor Alcalde," commented Montoya. "So beautiful and quaint. Quite a refreshing change from the crowded streets and pretentiousness of Madrid."

De Soto was astonished that someone would prefer this arid wasteland over the civilization and grandeur of Spain. He forced himself to smile politely as the man continued speaking.

"We are seeking to make a major investment," asserted Don Miguel. "Property, business ventures and the like. Perhaps you know of some promising prospects?"

"There is the old tailor's shop," the Alcalde began reflectively, "no, wait, that was sold." He stroked his beard as he pondered the question further. "I cannot think of any possibilities at the moment. I am sorry, Señor."

"That charming little tavern we noticed on our reconnaissance of this town," Montoya remarked. "Is it the only inn in Los Angeles? If so, I imagine it makes a tidy profit."

De Soto chuckled. " _Si_ , it is our only inn. But you can forget about the owner ever selling it. Señorita Escalante fancies herself quite the businesswoman."

"A woman owns the tavern?" asked Don Miguel. "Is it a bordello as well?" In his experience, only a madam would run such an establishment.

"No, Señor Montoya," the Alcalde answered again with a laugh. "No, far from it."

"What a pity," drawled the younger Montoya under his breath. De Soto glanced at him sharply as he spoke for the first time.

"This is my son, Alonzo," announced Don Miguel with fatherly pride.

The young caballero appeared to be an arrogant popinjay in the Alcalde's opinion. From the bored sneer on his handsome young face down to the highly polished boots on his feet, it was clear he did not agree with his father's assessment of the pueblo.

Ignacio had met many such wastrels at university, sons of wealthy men who lived off the fruits of their fathers' labors. He had neither the time nor patience for such men, then or now.

Don Miguel misinterpreted de Soto's thoughts. "We will leave you to your duties, Alcalde. I am sure you are a very busy man."

"Indeed," de Soto replied, "extremely busy." He nodded graciously as the pair departed his office. Following them to the door, he watched as they strolled about the plaza, the older man pointing out things of interest to his son.

The Alcalde shook his head and chuckled. The old adage, 'a fool and his money are soon parted', popped into his head as he sat back down at his desk to resume his paperwork.

 **Z Z Z**

Felipe noticed the two strangers as he crossed the plaza from the Ortega's shop, where he had been having his lunch with Ana Maria and her mother, to the tavern. He had wanted to take his sweetheart out for an afternoon stroll, but Leonora had shooed him away, saying she and her daughter had much work to do.

The young man was smiling as he entered the tavern, thinking of the clandestine kiss he had stolen from Ana Maria before he left the shop. He easily found his adopted father and grandfather and made his way over to their table.

" _Hola_ , Felipe." His progress was impeded by Marta Bautista, Victoria's new serving girl. She stood in front of him, batting her long eyelashes at him.

His smile faded. The young lady had been flirting with him for the past two weeks and it was starting to get out of hand. She was a pretty girl but he was just not interested in her. Marta, at seventeen, was the eldest daughter of the twelve boisterous Bautista children. Her older brother Mateo was a nice enough fellow who had been drafted at the same time as Felipe.

She was still smiling at him as he nodded then walked past her to join Diego and Don Alejandro. The elder de la Vega noticed her fascination with Felipe and decided to tease the young man.

"Ah, Felipe," he said, "another filly to add to your stables, eh?" Diego grimaced at the bad analogy, made doubly so considering the gift they were going to present to his adopted son.

The younger de la Vega's face flushed with embarrassment. He shook his head as Marta sauntered up to their table.

"I was wondering if Felipe could walk me home when my shift is over at two o'clock?" she asked boldly. The Bautistas lived about two miles south of the pueblo. "Usually my brother Martin does, but he cannot today. Mama worries about me going on my own." She turned on the charm, smiling and batting her lashes once more.

Felipe glanced over at his adopted father, a look of desperation in his eyes. Diego came to his son's rescue.

"Sorry, Señorita," he began, rapidly searching his mind for an excuse. "We need Felipe to. . ."

"Help us mend fences," interjected Don Alejandro as he noted Diego's hesitation.

"Oh, maybe some other time," the girl said brightly. She glanced adoringly at Felipe one more time then headed toward the kitchen.

Don Alejandro looked from her to the young man then over to Diego, who just shrugged. Exhaling heavily, he removed his napkin from his shirt. "Well, we really do need to fix the fences in the north pasture," he stated, eliciting groans from both Diego and Felipe. "We'd better get going." He looked at Diego. "You can take care of that other business," he commented with a wink. "You don't need my help anyway." His son pretended to wince at the good natured jab. Felipe eyed them with confusion.

The younger de la Vegas followed the old don out of the tavern. Diego glanced over his shoulder to catch Victoria staring at him. She quickly ducked into the kitchen when she saw him looking her way.

Smiling mischievously, he turned around in time to avoid bumping into the two elegantly dressed newcomers who were about to enter the inn.

"Excuse me," he said, eyeing them curiously. The men nodded as they continued on their way.

 **Z Z Z**

"They call this dingy hovel an inn?" asked Alonzo Montoya querulously after he and his father barely had crossed the tavern's threshold. "I have seen nicer pig sties."

"Now, son, remember we are in the colonies," Don Miguel chided. "It is a little rougher out here." He inspected the large smoke filled room. "I think it is quite delightful," he added.

Victoria emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate of food in each hand. She gracefully wended her way to her waiting customers, chatting with them as she set the plates on their table.

" _Buenos dias_ , Señorita," he greeted her. "I am seeking the owner of this fine establishment."

"I am the innkeeper, Señor," Victoria replied. "How may I help you?"

Don Miguel had pictured a much older woman, someone nearer to his own age of forty-five. The woman before him was a mere slip of a girl. How could she possibly run this business by herself? He cast a glance at his son, who was smiling like a fox with the keys to the hen house and sighed.

"My son and I need accommodations, Señorita," he stated. "We plan to make Los Angeles our new home but until we find a suitable hacienda, we will need somewhere to stay."

"Well, my two best rooms are available," declared Victoria. She walked over behind the bar and extracted two keys from the rack that hung there. Handing them to Don Miguel, she smiled politely. "Here you go, Señor."

He took the proffered keys, giving one to his son. Victoria step out from behind the counter. "This way, Señores." She led the father and son up the staircase to a pair of doors.

The elder Montoya entered his room, noting the scornful expression marring his son's handsome features. Don Miguel was sure he would be hearing his son's complaints about their lodgings, soon and often.

" _Gracias_ , Señorita," the younger Montoya said as his father closed his door. He reached for Victoria's hand, bringing it to his lips. "Tell me, Señorita, what other accommodations do you provide for your guests, hmm?"

She was so shocked by the unexpected gesture, she allowed him to linger over her hand before she came to her senses. Snatching it away, she took a step backward, her smile disappearing.

"I provide rooms and meals, Señor. Nothing more." she said somewhat indignantly. "Enjoy your stay," she added, remembering he was still a guest. Victoria turned to go down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she glanced upward and saw that he was still gazing down at her.

Feeling unnerved, Victoria hurried through the kitchen curtains. Alonzo Montoya was an experienced seducer, she thought with a shudder. He also appeared to be a man who was used to getting what he wanted, whenever he wanted it, doing whatever it took to obtain it. She, along with nearly every woman in the pueblo, would have to be on her guard around this caballero.

 **Z Z Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next day once again found Felipe in the pueblo de Los Angeles. He was always quick to volunteer to do any errands that anyone at the hacienda needed done there. Everyone knew the reason for his eagerness, of course.

Felipe like to spend as much time with Ana Maria as possible. Not even Diego realize how serious their relationship had become. They had a special place where they met as often as they could. The warnings Felipe and Ana Maria had received from Diego and Victoria respectively, almost went unheeded on more than one occasion.

Felipe desperately wished to ask Ana Maria to marry him, but everyone seemed so opposed to the idea. They were too young, they had not known each other very long and what about Felipe's dream of becoming a lawyer? These reasons they had heard not only from Diego but Leonora Ortega as well.

It was none of those opinions that held the young de la Vega back from his heart's desire though. He refused to propose to Ana Maria via sign language. The fact that she did not know he could speak plus his stuttering also influenced his decision to wait.

Felipe was so absorbed in his thoughts, he did not notice Marta Bautista heading in his direction. He had been at the blacksmith's and now intended to go to the dressmaking shop.

Unfortunately Felipe walked right into Marta, almost knocking her to the ground. He instinctively caught her in his arms before she could fall. The opportunistic young lady wound her arms up around Felipe's neck and pressed herself close against him.

" _Gracias_ , Felipe," she said seductively. Then she kissed him on the lips.

The young man's misfortune grew as just at that moment, Ana Maria walked past the alley on her way to the tavern. She stopped in her tracks, not quite believing what she was seeing.

" _Felipe_!" she cried out. Marta reacted first, turning to look at Ana Maria, a possessive smile on her face.

Felipe closed his eyes and roughly pushed Marta from him. Ana Maria had stomped her foot, pivoting around with an angry swirl of her skirts. He hurriedly ran to catch up with her.

"Let go of me," she said as she tried to throw off his hand from her arm. He held on though and forced her to face him. His hands gestured frantically, telling her that what she saw was not what it appeared to be.

"Don't lie to me, Felipe," the young woman said crossly. "I know what I saw. You were kissing that little hussy."

Felipe vehemently shook his head. He attempted again to explain what had happened but Ana Maria turned her head away.

Some of her friends had told her a couple of days earlier about Marta's relentless pursuit of her sweetheart. She had not credited their warnings. What a fool she had been! It appeared they were right and Felipe had fallen under the other girl's spell.

Ana Maria extricated herself from Felipe's grasp and ran across the plaza back to her and her mother's shop. The young man watched her go, throwing his hands up in despair. How was he ever going to convince her of the truth, he wondered hopelessly.

He turned to see Marta standing behind him, a concerned expression on her pretty face. "I'm so sorry, Felipe," she said contritely. " I just wanted to thank you for catching me. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Secretly she was quite pleased. Maybe now she had a chance with the young de la Vega with that Ortega girl out of the picture. Imagine, living in that fine hacienda, being waited on by servants instead of always being the one serving someone else. That Felipe was a very handsome fellow was just an added bonus in her mind.

He looked at her with a mixture of disgust and puzzlement in his eyes. She really did look to be remorseful about his situation. But Felipe was not sure if he should trust her.

He smiled weakly at Marta then turned to go to the tavern to finish his errands.

 **Z Z Z**

Much later that afternoon, Don Miguel and his son entered the tavern after a futile day of negotiations. They had spoken to nearly everyone in town and no one was interesting in selling their business to them. It wasn't as if the people were going to be forced out. No, they would still run their operations on a day to day basis. The Montoyas would be the landlords and the profits would be split seventy-thirty, with the seventy percent going to Don Miguel of course. The merchants would not have to pay rent or worry about the taxes.

Deals like this were made everyday in Spain. Don Miguel could not understand why these rustics were so suspicious of him and his offer. One man had even run him off with a musket, shouting curses at him and Alonzo.

The elder Montoya just shook his head in disgust. Perhaps their search tomorrow for a hacienda and acreage would fare better.

Victoria's smile faded as she noted the Montoyas coming into her inn. The father wore his arrogance like a glove. And the son. . . Well, Victoria did not appreciate the gazes he kept sending her way, like she was something delicious he wanted to eat. . .very slowly. But then he sent the same glances to every one in skirts.

She was startled when Don Miguel came up to the counter directly in front of her. "Señorita, may I have a private word with you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Señor Montoya," replied Victoria. "I am very busy right now. It is almost suppertime and I have much to prepare."

"Perhaps later this evening then, Señorita?" he suggested.

"Very well," she acquiesced. "How about eight o'clock?"

"I will be looking forward to it," Don Miguel replied. He gave her a formal bow then left to join his son who had gone ahead upstairs. Victoria watched as the elegant don mounted the stairs, her eyes full of mistrust. Sighing, she placed the last of the wine glasses onto her tray and went to deliver them to her thirsty customers.

"Fire! Fire!" Shouts came from outside and Victoria turned to see people running through the plaza to the northern end of the pueblo. Her patrons rushed to the open doors.

"It's the general store!" someone yelled.

Victoria flew into the kitchen, grabbing her water bucket. "Dump that out," she said to Pilar, pointing to the scrap bucket in the corner. She didn't wait to see it the other woman obeyed but hurried through the curtains.

A man snatched the pail from her as she stepped out onto the porch, adding himself to the line of people scooping water from the fountain, passing buckets from person to person. Victoria gasped when she saw the flames shooting out of the top of the store. _Madre de Dios_. She prayed the shopkeeper and his family has escaped safely.

Someone brushed past her, nearly knocking her over. She turned to see both Montoya men running toward the fountain.

"Form another line!" Don Miguel shouted. He took control of the firefighting efforts, arranging two lines, sending fast running youngsters with individual buckets, and telling people to grab blankets and rugs to use to beat out the flames.

Half an hour later, the last bucket of water was tossed onto the smouldering remains of the store. Victoria, her shoulders aching from passing bucket after bucket, put her hands on her hips, scanning the plaza for signs of the shopkeeper's family. Spotting them huddled together near the livery, she made her way to them.

"Come with me," she said. "You can stay at the tavern for as long as you need."

"Oh, _gracias_ , Señorita," said the shopkeeper's wife, Señor Gomez. "You are too kind."

" _De nada_." Victoria glanced around. "Where is your husband? He escaped the fire, _si_?"

"Oh, yes," the woman said. "He was helping put it out." She hugged her two children. "It was all so strange. One minute I was starting supper, the next . . ." Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Everything will be all right, Señora," the innkeeper reassured the other woman. "Come on, we'll get you settled into your rooms then get you something to eat."

" _Gracias, gracias_." The woman got to her feet, lifting the smaller of the two children, a little girl, to her hip. Victoria reached out her hand to the young boy and he took it.

As they started to cross the plaza, Señor Gomez, intercepted them. "Oh, _gracias a Dios_ , you're all safe," he said as he embraced his wife.

Victoria watched as the family reunited in a flurry of hugs, tears, and kisses. Envy filled her and she had to close her eyes. Even though they had lost everything, they still had each other. And who did she have? No one, except some empty promises of a future together from a mysterious masked man who didn't even trust her enough to reveal his identity to her.

With a lump in her throat, she waited until the family was finished rejoicing they were together once more before turning and leading them to her establishment.

 **Z Z Z**

Diego and Don Alejandro strode into the tavern later that evening. They unfortunately had been in the westernmost part of their land when they had seen the plume of smoke earlier that day.

"That's coming from the pueblo," Diego had pointed out worriedly.

"I know," his father said with a shake of his head. "It will take us over two hours to get there, son. The fire will surely be out by then."

"Yes, but. . ." Diego had kept his thoughts to himself. The elder de la Vega was right. They only had another quarter mile of fence left to inspect. It would have been foolish to drop everything and rush to town. But what if it had been the tavern on fire? What if it had been Victoria who was in danger?

He clenched his fists in frustration. There wouldn't have been anything he could have done. The love of his life could have perished and he would have been miles away, repairing fences. It didn't help to learn it had been the general store that had burned to the ground. He would never trade one tragedy for another. At least the Gomez family had all escaped safely.

He and his father were greeted by several of the old don's friends, who were no doubt eager to share their tales of the day's events. Diego noticed the new serving girl, Marta, he thought her name was, staring at them intently. The girl almost dropped the plate of food she was holding into a customer's lap. He glanced over at Victoria behind the bar, who was glaring disapprovingly at Marta.

Remembering how the girl had boldly accosted Felipe the previous day certainly explained why the young man had refused to come with them that evening. He usually leapt at the chance to visit the pueblo. Judging by Felipe's agitated state , Diego surmised something must have happened between him and Ana Maria. His son had shrugged off all of his inquires into the matter. Oh well, Felipe would tell him when he was ready, Diego supposed.

Taking a sip from his glass of water, he observed two gentlemen coming down the staircase. The younger of the two men made his way to the only empty table, sitting down before he pulled out a cheroot and lighting it. The older man strolled over to the bar, exchanged a few words with Victoria, who then led the newcomer into her kitchen.

"Who is that with Victoria?" he asked the men at his table as they disappeared behind the curtains.

"Haven't you heard, Diego?" replied Don Esteban Estevez. "That is Don Miguel Montoya, recently arrived from Spain." Don Esteban's reputation as a gossip was well-earned. "He and his son were all over the pueblo today, trying to purchase all the shops."

"Montoya." The elder de la Vega mulled over the name in his mind. "Montoya. I wonder if his father was Pablo Montoya? I served with him in the army. He was a good man."

The others all nodded and their discussion turned to other matters. Diego, however, did not join in. His thoughts were centered on what could possibly be going on behind those closed curtains.

 **Z Z Z**

"What is it that you want, Señor?" Victoria asked boldly. She wished for this to be over with quickly.

"I have a business proposition for you," replied Don Miguel

"What kind of proposition?" inquired Victoria. She too had heard the rumors that he and his son were trying to buy up all the businesses in the pueblo.

"I wish to buy this tavern, Señorita," he declared. "Wait until you hear my offer, my dear," he interrupted as she started to decline. "I am prepared to pay you thirty thousand pesos plus settle any remaining mortgage you have."

"I own this tavern free and clear," she stated proudly. "I have no desire to sell out to you or anyone, for any price."

"You would still be in charge," Don Miguel said, trying to persuade her. "You would not be responsible for any of the taxes. You would keep all of your share of the operation for yourself."

"My share?" Victoria echoed with disbelief. "My answer is still no, Señor. My grandparents built this tavern. They and my parents worked hard all their lives to make it what it is today. This is my legacy. I would not disgrace their memories by giving in to your greedy scheme."

"What is wrong with the citizens of this pueblo?" the don asked angrily. "You all cannot be ignorant peasants."

"How dare you?" Victoria put her hands on her hips. "We are not ignorant and we're not peasants. We're hard-working people who are trying to raise families and be self-sufficient. Who are you. . ."

Her tirade was interrupted by shouting coming from outside the tavern. "What in the world?" she asked as she rushed out of the kitchen.

"Fire! Fire!"

Diego shot to his feet and joined the crowd of patrons exiting the building. Stumbling onto the porch, he saw the north side of the livery was engulfed in flames.

" _Madre de Dios_!" Mendoza bumped up against him. "Two fires in one day? _Es loco, es loco_."

"We need to get the animals out of there," Diego said to no one in particular. He, along with several others, ran to the burning building.

The young man he had noticed earlier, Don Miguel's son, burst through the livery doors, leading two horses. "There are ten more inside," he shouted.

Diego rushed inside, coming to a halt as a wave of heat poured over him. Determinedly, he made his way to the furthermost stall, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the head of the agitated horse. He did the same to the animal in the next box. As he led them through the smoke and flames, an ominous cracking sounded from overhead.

Looking up, he saw the main roof beam falling straight toward him.

 **Z Z Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Victoria rushed out of the tavern with the other patrons, but not before snatching up buckets and handing them to men and women forming lines near the fountain. Standing on the porch, she watched in dismay as flames seemed to swallow up the livery. Her apprehension grew as she saw Diego running into the burning building. He wasn't the only one, but he was the only one she recognized.

With a worried sigh, she joined the bucket brigade, passing pail after pail. She ignored her protesting muscles that hadn't yet recovered from the strain from her firefighting efforts earlier that day.

An ominous cracking sound filled the air and Victoria lifted her head in time to see the roof cave in. _Madre de Dios_ , where was Diego? Was he still inside? She dropped the bucket she had been holding and picking up her skirt, ran toward the stables.

 **Z Z Z**

Diego tensed as the beam fell straight toward him. But at the last second, he was pushed out of its path by someone smashing into him. He lost his grip on the horses as he was hurtled to the ground. The animals backed away as the fiery chunk of wood crashed in the exact spot he had been standing. Looking around, he saw Alonzo Montoya lying breathless on the floor beside him.

"Grab the horses," he gasped. "Get them out of here!"

Diego scrambled to his feet, then fought his way through flames and thickening smoke toward the horses, who were stamping and whinnying nervously. He gripped their bridles once again and led them out of the inferno that was once the livery.

Once outside, he surveyed his surroundings, doing a quick count. He breathed a sigh of relief as all the animals and men were accounted for. Turning to the horses, he whisked the blankets from their heads then stroked their heads to calm them.

"Diego! Diego!"

Victoria came running toward him, an anxious expression on her lovely face. "Diego, you're hurt," she said with a grimace.

"What? Where?" She circled behind him and placed her hand on his back. His bare back. Pain swept over him as he could feel the heat radiating from his skin, except where her cool hand touched him.

"It can't be too bad," he lied with a shrug. "I can barely feel it."

"Your skin is blistered and your shirt is hanging in tatters,"Victoria stated. "Come to the tavern. Doctor Hernandez will be treating injuries there."

"Very well." A young boy, who Diego recognized as one of the lads who worked at the livery, passed by leading a horse. He accepted the two from Diego, who then followed Victoria.

The interior of the tavern had been turned into a makeshift hospital. The sound of coughing filled the room as many people were suffering from smoke inhalation. The doctor was sewing up a gash on a young man's arm as Victoria and Diego approached.

They waited until the physician tied off the last stitch and then bound the wound. "Diego has burns on his back," Victoria announced.

"Turn around," the doctor instructed. Diego did as he was bid. "Nothing too serious. Mostly superficial, but you'll have to keep an eye on those blisters. Cold compresses and no strenuous activity for at least a day." He rifled around in his bag and pulled out a round tin. "Then use this aloe vera concoction you gave me. I have to admit," he said, looking up at Diego, "I was skeptical at first, but it really does work."

" _Gracias_ , Doctor," Diego said. "I have some at home."

"You're not riding back to the hacienda," Victoria declared.

"I'm not?"

"No. Come on." Victoria grabbed his arm and starting dragging toward him toward the kitchen. Diego threw up his free hand in surrender as the doctor chuckled.

One of her employees was in the kitchen squeezing lemons. He could smell coffee and heard water boiling. " _Gracias_ , Pilar," Victoria said as she grabbed an empty pot.

She went over to the sink and began to pump water. Diego moved closer.

"Let me do that," he offered.

"No, you heard the doctor."

"I need to do something."

"Fine, carry some of those clean rags upstairs." She pointed to a pile of cloths in a corner.

"Upstairs?" In her quarters? His breathing grew erratic at the thought of being alone with her in her bedroom.

"Yes, you need to lie down so I can treat your burns," she said matter-of-factly. She lifted the water filled pot. "Come on."

She led the way up to her room, letting him open the door. Setting the pot down on the floor, she turned to Diego. "Take off your shirt and lie down."

Diego closed his eyes. It was obvious she had no idea how her words affected him. He did as she asked, almost gratefully since it was becoming apparent he was aroused. He hissed with pain as she placed the first damp cloth on his heated skin.

Gradually the stinging eased and he relaxed enough he fell asleep. Or at least he thought he must have because he heard the door open and twisted his head to see Victoria and his father entering the room.

" _Madre de Dios_ ," said the elder de la Vega. "What the hell were you thinking, Diego? You could have been killed."

"Someone had to save the horses, Father."

"Well, yes, of course, but. . ." Don Alejandro hesitated and Diego guessed he was rethinking what he had been about to say. That he, Diego, was no hero and it was surprising he would risk his life for a few animals.

"It could have been much worse," Diego began, "if Alonzo Montoya hadn't pushed me out of the way of the falling beam."

"Alonzo Montoya?" Victoria said incredulously. "Are you sure it was him? The smoke wasn't clouding your vision or. . ."

" _Si_ , I'd seen him earlier leading out horses." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You seem surprised."

"Well, I don't trust him," she said. "He's spoiled and lazy and. . .a libertine. He tries to seduce anything in a skirt."

"Including you?" Diego felt a tide of anger rising inside him.

"Ha, he tries," Victoria scoffed. "Luckily I can handle men like him."

He wished, and not for the first time, that she didn't have to put up the harassment she endured on a regular basis. But she loved running the tavern, it was her legacy

"If you're ready to go home," Diego said to his father, rolling over and sitting up, "I'm feeling much better."

"Very well," the innkeeper conceded, gathering the cloths falling off his back . "At least let me put the salve on first." She picked up the tin from her vanity.

Diego was glad he had his back to both Victoria and the elder de la Vega as she applied the cool medicine to his skin. The feel of her hands gently caressing his body as she spread the salve was almost too much to bear.

"He's going to need a shirt," said the old don, breaking through the sensual torment Diego was experiencing. "He can't go out like this."

Victoria put the lid back onto the tin. "Maybe one of my father's old shirts will fit?"

Ten minutes later, Diego, wearing one of Alfonso Escalante's shirts, emerged from the tavern with his father. He made it onto the back of his mare, just barely, as pain twisted through him.

"Victoria, she was making quite the fuss over you, wasn't she?" the elder de la Vega commented as they rode out of town.

"I'm sure she would have done the same for anyone," replied Diego, wondering what his father was thinking.

"I saw a couple of fellows more badly burnt than you, son."

"We're friends, father. Nothing more. She's made that quite clear." Agonizingly crystal clear on more than one occasion.

"Bah." The old don slowed his horse to let Diego catch up. "I've seen how she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching. Your mother used to look at me like that."

"Father, you couldn't be more wrong," Diego said impatiently. "She's in love with Zorro. How can I compete with him even if I wanted to?"

Don Alejandro had no answer, or at least didn't offer one. The elder de la Vega changed the subject, speculating on how long before Diego would be well enough to help tackle the list of chores to be completed around the ranch.

 **Z Z Z**

Several days later, Felipe rode into the pueblo with his father and grandfather just before noon. He tried to resist coming but Don Alejandro insisted he needed the young man's opinion on a new bull he was thinking about buying at the cattle auction. Diego had agreed with his father's ruse to roust Felipe from the hacienda. He was quite worried about his adopted son. Felipe still would not discuss what was upsetting him. He would just shrug his shoulders and wandered off to half-heartedly complete his chores.

The de la Vegas dismounted in front of the tavern. It didn't take long for Diego to find Victoria as she was sweeping the front porch.

"Diego, _buenos dias_ ," she greeted him with a welcoming smile. "How is your back?"

"Much better," he said. Diego looked past her to see the Montoyas heading toward them. " _Hola_ , Don Miguel, Don Alonzo," he greeted the two men. "I want to thank you, Alonzo, for saving me during the fire."

" _De nada_ , Don Diego," the younger man said with a shrug.

The older Montoya turned to his son. "You saved Don Diego? Why did you not say anything?"

Alonzo hitched his shoulder again. "It wasn't a big deal, father. Diego could have gotten out of the way in time if he hadn't been so concerned about the horses."

"I'm still grateful," said Diego. "Maybe you and your father would like to dine with us at our hacienda later this week?"

" _Gracias_ , Diego," said Don Miguel. "I accept for the both of us. Come along, Alonzo. We have business to attend to." His son glared sullenly at him as he strode across the plaza.

Fathers and sons, Diego thought, shaking his head. A dilemma he knew all too well.

 **Z Z Z**

Felipe and Don Alejandro had gone on ahead to the cattle pen to look over likely prospects for El Diablo's replacement. The younger de la Vega's attention kept straying to the market stall where Ana Maria was chatting with one of her girlfriends. The friend, whose name was Silvia, pointed in his direction. Ana Maria's eyes met his across the dusty plaza. He could see hers were filled with anger, pain and tears.

A gentle touch on his arm drew his interest away from Ana Maria. Felipe groaned inwardly when he saw it was Marta smiling up at him.

" _Hola_ , Felipe," she said. "I wanted to say again I am sorry about the other day. I hope you're not too mad at me." She gazed at him adoringly, fluttering her eyelashes.

Felipe quickly glanced over at Ana Maria, who looked infuriated. He stared at her pleadingly but she turned her head away. She then said something to Silvia. The other girl started coming his way.

He shook his head at Marta and made several gestures with his hands. When she looked at him in bewilderment, Don Alejandro had to interpret.

"He says he's not mad, Señorita. But he wishes you would. . ." The elder de la Vega was interrupted by the arrival of Silvia.

She held out her hand to Felipe. "Ana Maria said to give you this." The silver braided ring dropped into his palm. Silvia then pivoted around and headed back.

He stared again in Ana Maria's direction, his face full of pain and sorrow. The ring had been a promise of their future together. One she no longer envisioned evidently. Felipe closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Ana Maria was torn away from glaring at Felipe by the arrival of Alonzo Montoya at her booth. "I was wondering if you have any linen handkerchiefs?" he asked as he glanced over the array of goods for sale. He then looked up at her face.

 _Dios mio_ , he thought, she was beautiful. His father might not have found what he was looking for in Los Angeles but he just had.

Ana Maria had selected several handkerchiefs to show the young man when she noticed he was staring at her. She smiled wryly, used to this reaction from men. " _Si_ , Señor, I have ones with or without lace."

"Without," he requested. Alonzo grinned suggestively at her. "Please tell me Señorita, that you don't have a husband and a houseful of children to take care of."

She giggled at the silly statement. "Of course not, Señor. I don't even have a boyfriend." Anymore, she added to herself. Ana Maria had to restrain from peeking in Felipe's direction again. This caballero was quite handsome and appeared to be a fun fellow. Maybe he would be able to cheer her up a little and make Felipe jealous as well.

"I don't believe that," Alonzo replied. "I hear there is to be a fiesta tomorrow night. Perhaps I could beg a dance with you then." He smiled charmingly at her.

"You wouldn't have to beg, Señor," she said, returning the smile.

"Alonzo Montoya, at your service, lovely lady," he finally introduced himself.

"Ana Maria Ortega," she replied.

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "I am very glad to make your acquaintance, Ana Maria," he declared. "Perhaps you could join my father and myself for dinner tonight?"

"I would love to," she agreed. This time she did glance Felipe's way, seeing he was furious. Well, now he knew what she had felt seeing him in Marta's arms. She ignored the pang of pain she felt as she smiled at Alonzo as she wrapped up several of the handkerchiefs for him.

Felipe's fists were clenched together tightly. It was taking all of his self-control to not go over there and beat Montoya to a pulp.

He loved Ana Maria with all his heart. He vowed to himself he would do whatever it took to win her back.

 **Z Z Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Ignacio de Soto was like a man possessed. He had spent the entire morning barking out orders and checking last minute details. Even more exasperating was the fact he had to continually stress the importance of his visitors to his men. Mendoza seemed even more dull-witted than ever, constantly questioning every order. It was enough to drive a man mad.

About an hour ago, he changed into his finest suit, then wondered if he would wear his uniform instead. That might be more impressive, he thought. It took half an hour to remove the one set of clothing and don the other.

Now he was pacing in his office, peering out the front door every five minutes or so. The de la Rocas were due to arrive at any moment. As every second passed by, the Alcalde grew more and more agitated.

The two burnt out shells of what had been the general store and the livery stable seemed to mock him. He wondered if it was just incredibly bad timing both buildings had caught fire the day before he was expecting important visitors or if something more sinister was afoot. Perhaps someone who wanted to make him look incompetent, someone who wanted to thwart his courtship of the fair Margarita. Someone who wore a black mask and enjoyed making his life a living hell. Well, if any evidence pointed to Zorro dabbling in a little arson, it would be just one more charge he could place on masked bandit's head.

The destroyed structures were dreadful enough, too bad it was also market day, he grumbled as he spied out the door again. It made the plaza look so tacky, all those peasants and their wares littering the ground. He sneered with displeasure at the scene before him then his eyes lit up. A cart filled with flowers was just on the other side of the fountain. Perhaps he should purchase some for Señorita Margarita. Making up his mind to do just that, he exited his office.

De Soto bought a huge bouquet of red roses and headed back toward the cuartel. About halfway there, he noticed Don Miguel by the fountain, staring at the tavern with a very sour expression on his face.

"Señor Montoya," he called out to the other man. "How goes the search for opportunity?"

"Not well, Señor Alcalde," Don Miguel replied bitterly. "These peons don't understand a good business deal when they hear one."

"Yes," de Soto agreed. "There is quite a lot these people don't understand."

"I am debating whether to move on," Montoya stated. "Somewhere more progressive in its thinking."

The alcalde was dismayed at this news. He had hoped Don Miguel would become a major landowner in Los Angeles. He seemed like he would be an ally in the fight against Zorro.

De Soto had also been mulling over a way to get his hands on some of Montoya's wealth. He had saved up some money of his own over the years, but it was not nearly enough for the fine estate he wished to buy once he returned to Spain. Someday soon, he hoped fervently.

"Don Miguel," Ignacio began, "I think I have an idea that just might solve both our problems." He smiled wickedly as Montoya looked intrigued.

 **Z Z Z**

Felipe did not linger for the cattle auction. He stalked off, mounted his horse and left the pueblo before Don Alejandro could stop him.

Victoria had shooed Diego away, saying she was extremely busy with preparations for the fiesta the next night besides all of her regular work. So he ambled over to where his father was now bidding on a big, black bull.

"Father, where is Felipe?" he asked as he searched the crowd for his son.

"He went home, I presume," replied the old don, who then called out, "One thousand pesos!". He turned to Diego and briefly filled him in on what had occurred earlier between the young man, Ana Maria, the Bautista girl, and the younger Montoya.

Diego shook his head sadly. Felipe must be devastated. He knew what his son and Ana Maria felt for each other was not just infatuation. Felipe often spoke practically of the couple's future together. He was going to apprentice with the de la Vegas' lawyer in Santa Paula for a year. Then he and Ana Maria would get married after he passed his bar exam.

The young man had turned down the offer to go to university in Spain. Mainly because it was so far away, but most importantly he didn't think anyone there could teach him as well as Diego had already done.

Diego smiled as he remembered his son's earnestness. He could not hold back the pride he felt knowing he had helped raise such a fine young man.

Maybe this misunderstanding could be cleared up soon and the young couple could be together again. Diego passionately hoped so. He hated to see Felipe so dispirited.

"Two thousand pesos!" his father called out, forcing Diego from his thoughts.

Diego eyed the bull the elder de la Vega was bidding on critically. He appeared to be an exceptional animal, though not quite the equal of El Diablo, the bull they had lost several months earlier.

He sighed wearily as Don Alejandro won the bull with a bid of twenty-two hundred pesos. The old caballero grinned triumphantly as he motioned for Diego to assist him.

The sudden blare of a bugle brought everyone's attention to the carriage that was drawing up in front of the cuartel. The alcalde, indeed looking splendid in his full dress uniform, led the procession of lancers that emerged from the garrison gate.

A sturdily built man in his mid-fifties, with graying black hair and beard, stepped down from the conveyance. He reached inside the coach but was outmaneuvered by de Soto. A lovely señorita took the commandante's hand as he assisted her out of the vehicle.

The de la Vegas looked at each other and smiled knowingly. So this was the young woman who had their alcalde in such a dither. She appeared to be perhaps twenty-two or three, with long dark brown hair. She was dressed in the latest fashion in a light yellow silk dress with a matching bonnet.

Margarita smiled shyly as de Soto presented her with the large bundle of roses. He graciously offered her his arm and they, followed by her father, went back inside the cuartel for a grand inspection.

 **Z Z Z**

It took Don Alejandro and Diego nearly two hours to bring their new bull home from the pueblo, put it in a stall in the barn, then feed and water the animal.

Diego kept an eye out for Felipe while he completed his tasks but saw no sign of his adopted son. A quick search of the hacienda also did not yield the young man. Diego realized he must be hiding out in the secret cave. That was where he usually headed whenever he was feeling troubled.

And indeed it was where Diego found him, currying Toronado's already gleaming black coat. Felipe barely glanced up as his father entered the cave and picked up a brush. He began to stroke it over the opposite side of the big stallion.

"Father told me what happened today," he said bluntly.

Felipe closed his eyes, trying to hide his pain. "I. . .I d-don't w-want to t-talk about it."

Diego sensed there was much more to Felipe's despair than the break up with Ana Maria. "Felipe, what's wrong?" he inquired gently. "Maybe I can help?"

The young man just shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous gesture Diego had not seen him make for quite some time.

"I. . .I lose every.. b-body I l-love," he stammered out sadly then looked away.

"Felipe, that's not true." Diego reached out and grasped his son's shoulders. "I know you lost your parents but you still have Father and I."

" _S-si_ , b-but for how l-long?" questioned Felipe. Gr-Grandfather, h-he's old and you. . . You'll m-marry Victoria and h-have your own ch-children or else Zorro w-will..." He could not bring himself to confess one of his biggest fears, that one day Zorro would be killed by bandits or captured and hung by the alcalde.

Diego embraced him reassuredly, reading his mind. "I will always love you, Felipe. You will always be my oldest son, even if Victoria and I have a dozen more." He took a step back and looked Felipe in the eye. "I know what it feels like to see the woman you love with another man. It hurts."

He tried not to think of the times when he thought he had lost Victoria to someone else. The memories still were painful. He could imagine how fresh Felipe's wound felt.

"I. . I w-want her b-back," his son declared fiercely. "B-But I d-don't know h-how. Sh-She w-won't listen to me."

An idea came to him then. "Perhaps you should write her a letter, explain your side of the story. Tell her how you feel about her."

Felipe nodded eagerly, taking to the suggestion. He put down his brush and went over to the desk. Diego laid down his brush as well, gave Toronado a pat on the neck then pulled his watch from his pocket

"Don't tarry too long," he advised. "Dinner is in about an hour."

Felipe nodded again as he dipped the quill into the inkwell and began to write. Diego smiled as he exited the cave, glad that his son's mood was a little more hopeful.

 **Z Z Z**

Victoria was up the next morning before dawn. She liked to work when it was cooler in the morning and evenings. The middle of the day had been so hot lately. She took her cup of coffee and sat on the step of the tavern's porch to watch the sun rise.

Yesterday had been a busy day. There had been another fire, this time behind the bank. Thankfully, a passerby had seen the smoke before it had burned out of control. And before that, she had forgotten she was to save her best room for Margarita de la Roca. The very room that she had given to Don Alonzo.

He had graciously given up his room for the beautiful señorita, but not before flirting with her outrageously. The silly girl had giggled and fluttered at his blatant flattery. Victoria had rolled her eyes more than once as she listened to them as she changed the bedding.

She had wondered though, about the grim expression she had seen on his face as he moved his belongings to another room. He obviously had been unhappy about the inconvenience, so why hadn't he complained? He did about everything else.

Eventually everyone had settled into their lodgings. Victoria had worked far into the night and had only slept a few hours. She did plan to take a long siesta this afternoon so she would be rested for the fiesta that evening.

Victoria glanced up from her coffee as she heard noises coming from the cuartel. The gates opened and several lancers appeared. None of them seemed very pleased to be up so early. She could hardly blame them. The alcalde had worn them ragged this week.

She got to her feet as she watched the soldiers tack papers to the doors of every business. What was this all about? she wondered. A very nervous private walked apprehensively toward Victoria and gave her one of the handbills, then quickly darted away.

And with good reason, she fumed as she read the announcement. Taxes for all businesses were hereby doubled! It was exorbitant what they had to pay already and now they were to hand over twice as much. Victoria knew some of the other tradespeople would not be able to make it, they could barely afford the present taxes. Just what was the alcalde up to now?

She thought about stomping over to the garrison and confronting de Soto. But then she recalled something she had overheard about a month ago. Several of the caballeros' wives had been having lunch at the tavern and hadn't realized she had been listening to their comments. No wonder Victoria had driven away every man who had been interested in her, they said. No man would want to be embarrassed by his wife's outspokenness. The fact she ran an inn probably didn't help either. They knew what kind of women ran taverns in Spain and men only hung around them seeking one thing. They even noticed that Zorro seemed to be staying away from her lately. Maybe he had tired of her charms and had moved on to a more demure woman.

Victoria was worried they could be right. She hadn't seen Zorro for several weeks, not since he had rescued her and the Ortegas from that gang of troublemakers that had plagued the pueblo. She knew he was still around, having brought in some cattle rustlers to be locked up just last week. But she had missed seeing him and he had not sought her out. Was he tired of her like the matrons suggested?

She sighed wearily and dumped out the rest of her coffee, which had grown cold. Maybe Zorro would hear of this new scheme of the alcalde's and challenge him tonight at the fiesta. She would have to try to speak with him then if that happened. Victoria turned and walk back into her tavern, a disheartened expression on her lovely face.

 **Z Z Z**

Zorro had indeed learned of the alcalde's increased business levy and was planning to find out the reason behind it. He just did not think it had to be tonight. The business owners had a week to remit the taxes so he had plenty of time to get to the bottom of de Soto's scheme.

Diego changed into his dark blue suit before going to search for his father. He was surprised to see Felipe dressed up in a dark green suit, pacing anxiously in the library.

"I thought you wouldn't want to go tonight," Diego stated, "considering Ana Maria will be there with Montoya."

"Th-That is ex-exactly w-why," his son declared. "I d-do not tr-trust him."

Diego smiled proudly. The chivalry lessons he had drilled into Felipe's head over the years had not been for naught. "Just don't do anything foolish," he admonished. He patted the young man on the shoulder just as Don Alejandro entered the room.

"Let's go," the elder de la Vega said, seeing that everyone was ready. The three men headed out the hacienda door.

 **Z Z Z**

The fiesta was in full swing by the time the de la Vegas arrived in Los Angeles. It seemed as though the entire pueblo had turned out, despite the fury caused by de Soto's new tax. Everyone was very curious to meet the young lady who had stolen their alcalde's heart.

Señorita Margarita appeared to be quite charming. De Soto squired her about, making sure to introduce her to all the caballeros and their wives. He wisely steered clear of the merchants. The young lady was very interested in hearing everyone's tales of Zorro, so much so it was beginning to annoy the alcalde.

Diego found Victoria easily, looking breathtakingly beautiful in a blouse showing off her smooth shoulders and a skirt that almost matched the color of his suit. She smiled happily when she saw him, a smile that left him a little weak in the knees. It was one that she usually reserved for Zorro, but this time it was for _him_ , Diego de la Vega.

The band had just struck up a lively tune as he walked over to her. "May I have this dance, Señorita?" he asked her formally but with a teasing grin on his face. She took his offered hand and they swept out to join the other dancers.

Felipe was scanning the crowd with narrowed eyes when he spied Ana Maria was dancing with Alonzo Montoya. A fist of pain hit him directly in the stomach. She was laughing gaily at something the other man was saying. Felipe closed his eyes.

How could she act so happy? he wondered in despair. He was in agony. Had she ever really loved him? She had tossed him aside so easily.

He checked his jacket pocket to make sure the letter he had written to her was still there. Now he just needed a chance to give it to her.

 **Z Z Z**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Out of the corner of her eye, Ana Maria saw Felipe standing at the edge of the crowd. She closed her eyes as the sight of him caused her heart to ache. At least he wasn't with that Marta. She was beginning to question if her friends had been wrong after all.

Ana Maria had spoken with Victoria earlier that day when she went to pick up lunch for her mother and herself. The older woman had told her that she knew Felipe was not interested in Marta at all. Victoria indicated the young de la Vega tried to avoid the girl whenever possible. She had watched her employee pursue the young man shamelessly and had not approved of her behavior.

She glanced at Felipe again as Alonzo spun her around. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw he was gesturing something to Marta, who now stood beside him, a possessive hand on one of his arms.

The young woman had snuck up on Felipe, grabbing his arm before he knew she was there. He tried to tell her via sign language to go away and leave him alone, but she did not understand.

Oh, how he longed to shout at her. To let her know that she had ruined his hope for a future with the woman he loved. To tell her he was not attracted to her and never would be. Why couldn't she just leave him be?

Felipe had realized that Marta was interested in him mainly because he was now officially a de la Vega. Obviously she saw him as a way out of her life of drudgery to one of wealth and ease.

She was still clinging to his arm. "Let's dance, Felipe," she suggested, smiling up at him suggestively.

Felipe pushed her away, shook his head vehemently and stalked away. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Marta still stood where he had left her, pouting. He wondered what it would take for her to get the hint he wasn't interested.

Diego and Victoria separated as they had moved on to other dance partners. The lovely innkeeper was now dancing with Don Alejandro, who was heatedly discussing the alcalde's new tax scheme.

Victoria was not listening though. Her attention was captured by the sight of Diego talking with the very pregnant Catalina Delgado Trujillo. Irrational jealousy surged through her body as she glared at him. If he had married that girl, it would be his child she was now carrying. That thought caused her to stumble and step on the elder de la Vega's foot. She smiled up at him in apology.

She had to admit to herself the idea of Diego married to another woman was something she would find hard to bear. Was it because he would no longer be able to be her friend or was it because of the way she was starting to feel about him? She glanced his way again. He had his hand on Catalina's shoulder. Then the other woman reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Victoria tripped again, this time stomping hard on Don Alejandro's poor foot.

Gratefully the dance was finally over. She apologized to the old don before making her way to Diego. Catalina had left with her husband Benito, so the tall caballero was standing by himself. The grin he wore to greet her changed to a frown as he noted her angry expression.

"Victoria, what's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, now that you have torn yourself away from your old _novia_ , maybe you can dance with me,"she stated cattily.

She was jealous, he thought, a little stunned by her reaction. She must have witnessed Catalina's innocent kiss and misinterpreted it.

"She was hardly my fiancée, Victoria," he said defensively. "I am just concerned about her health. Her father is dying if you recall. It must be hard for her, especially in her condition."

Contrition hit the lovely señorita then. Diego's mother had died in childbirth. He must be worried that Catalina might do the same. Victoria had noticed how pale and drawn the other woman looked.

Victoria had been only six years old when Doña Felicidad died but she still remembered how upset her mother had been. Señora Escalante would often help the doctor when the pueblo women gave birth. She had come home in tears that day almost twenty years ago.

"Poor Alejandro," she had said. "First the _niña_ , now his Felicidad. And Diego." Elena had shook her head sadly. "The poor lad is devastated."

Victoria knew the loss of his mother when he was twelve had been as traumatic as her own mother's death when she was fourteen. "I'm sorry, Diego," she apologized contritely. "I didn't realize..."

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" he cut in. "Somewhere a little more private?"

She nodded her head though puzzled by his request. Victoria hesitantly took his gallantly offered arm and he escorted her away from the fiesta.

Don Alejandro was dancing with Señora Valverdes when he noticed his son and Victoria disappearing into the darkness. Where were they going? he wondered. He suspected there was much more going on between the two of them than they were willing to admit. He shook his head then smiled at his companion.

Diego and Victoria were not the only couple to slip away from the festivities. It seemed everywhere they looked, there were young lovers embracing. Victoria could sense Diego's discomfort. She was a little unnerved as well.

Finally they found an unoccupied spot close to the river. She gasped as she recognized the place. Zorro had brought her here once, one of the only times one of his unexpected visits had not been interrupted. The masked man had stayed about an hour and they actually had a conversation, albeit disrupted by several toe curling kisses. It had been a long time ago, she sighed, about a couple months after he had proposed to her.

Victoria glanced up at Diego. His face had a grim, determined expression, one that made her worry. What was wrong? she wondered.

They both sat down on a fallen log. Diego turned so he faced her. "Victoria," he began nervously, "just what exactly are your feelings toward me?"

 **Z Z Z**

Ana Maria and Alonzo were once again dancing. The tempo of the music had slowed and most couples took advantage of it by dancing closer together. Alonzo tried to do the same but Ana Maria kept him at arm's length.

Broodingly, Felipe watched the pair. It was getting close to midnight, the fiesta wouldn't last more than an hour after that. So far he had not had an opportunity to get near Ana Maria. She either had been with Alonzo or surrounded by her friends.

He removed the letter from his pocket. For a second, he was tempted to tear it up and walk away, not only from the fiesta but Ana Maria as well. Felipe groaned as he closed his eyes. He loved her too much to do that. He must do this. Taking a deep breath, he marched through the other couples straight toward Ana Maria and her partner.

He tapped the other man on the shoulder, indicating he wished to cut in. Alonzo was at least well-mannered enough to step back and allow Felipe access to Ana Maria.

The two of them stared at each other for an eternity it seemed but in reality, only a few seconds. Then Felipe gestured pleadingly, silently asking her to come with him so they could 'talk'.

"Where's Marta?" she asked bitterly. "Why don't you go bother her?"

She had hoped to hurt him and she could see in his eyes she had succeeded. But instead of feeling triumphant, it felt as though her heart was breaking in two. Ana Maria grabbed Alonzo's arm. "Let's go," she requested anxiously, turning away before she changed her mind.

"Gladly," he replied. "There is something I wish to ask you. Privately," he added, throwing a glance Felipe's way. He led Ana Maria away from the other dancers, leaving the young de la Vega there in the midst of the crowd.

Felipe took out the letter, the hand holding it tightening into a fist, crumpling the paper. He almost flung it at Alonzo's back but checked himself. Smoothing out the envelope, he put it back into his jacket. This isn't over yet, he thought. He had seen the look in her beautiful brown eyes. This was hurting her as much as it did him. He followed the couple out of the plaza, trailing them at distance.

 **Z Z Z**

Victoria's eyes grew big and her mouth dropped open at Diego's question. "You are my friend, Diego," she responded once the shock had worn off. "You know I love. . ."

"Zorro, yes," he replied, not quite keeping the anger from his voice. "Then why do you react so jealously whenever another woman so much as looks at me?"

"I do not," she retorted, knowing in her heart she was lying. She decided to give him the explanation she had been telling herself for years, even though she knew it wasn't true either. "It's just that I am looking out for you, Diego. Most of the women who try to gain your attention are not worthy of you. I don't want to see you make a mistake, that is all."

He laughed derisively. "Victoria, I think it is much more than that. Given the chance, you would have slapped poor Catalina. All she did was thank me for my concern. There was never anything between us. Our engagement was just a sham to appease our fathers."

"I know," she conceded as she took a deep breath. "You are my best friend," she reiterated. "It would truly hurt me if anything were to happen to our friendship."

"You are worried when I marry, it would end?" he inquired thoughtfully. "That will never happen, Victoria." He smiled wryly. "You will always be able to count on me as a friend."

" _Gracias_ , Diego," she replied. Then, impulsively, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Diego immediately got to his feet, not wanting her to see the effect the small gesture had on him. "Shall we head back?" he asked.

She nodded as she also stood.

Ana Maria and Alonzo had walked down the well-worn path that led to the river. Although it could hardly be called that now. The recent hot, dry weather had reduced it to a mere trickle of brown water.

Alonzo led her to the secluded spot recently vacated by Diego and Victoria. Ana Maria held back a gasp. It was her and Felipe's secret meeting place. She closed her eyes as memories came rushing back. The feel of Felipe's lips on hers, his gentle hands caressing her. She sighed softly.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, Ana Maria," her companion said smoothly, breaking into her musings.

" _Gracias_ , Don Alonzo," she replied, blushing demurely. "What is it that you wish to ask me?"

"If I might kiss you," he stated as he moved closer and took her hand.

Ana Maria tried to back up but he gripped her hand tightly. "I don't think so, Señor," she remarked indignantly. It had been two weeks before Felipe had kissed her after they had first met. She knew this arrogant don only two days and already he expected to take liberties? She would have to disabuse him of those ideas.

"I am sorry, Don Alonzo," she said as she attempted to get to her feet. "Take me back to the fiesta, _por_ _favor_."

"Why would I want to do that?" the young man queried, grinning wickedly. "I want to kiss you and that is what I am going to do." He roughly grabbed her, forcing his mouth on hers. She pounded him with her fists as he thrust his tongue between her lips.

"Let go of me," she cried, struggling to get away. Alonzo just laughed and kissed her again. He grasped her wrists so she couldn't hit him.

Ana Maria made the mistake of leaning backward in her effort to get away from him. He pushed her onto her back, pressing his body on top of hers. She knew then he was not going to stop at just kisses.

Suddenly Montoya was pulled from her. Felipe spun the other man around and punched him in the stomach.

"This is none of your concern," Alonzo declared as soon as he could speak again. He seized Ana Maria again. "We wish not to be disturbed."

"No, Felipe, he lies!" she exclaimed as she pulled herself free. Montoya made a move toward her but was hit in the face by Felipe.

He swung at the young de la Vega but only connected with air. Felipe jabbed him again in the belly, causing Alonzo to stagger backward. When he had recovered, he charged Felipe, knocking him to the ground.

"Fight! Fight!" Other couples near the river noticed the commotion and hurried over to see what was going on.

Diego and Victoria were nearly at the outskirts of the pueblo when they too heard the shouts. They stopped and looked at each other. Diego knew in the pit of his stomach it was Felipe and the younger Montoya.

"Excuse me," he apologized as he rushed off to where the altercation was taking place. Victoria followed after him as he knew she would.

Alonzo had landed one good blow to Felipe's nose, causing blood to stream from it. But otherwise it was no contest. Felipe was obviously the stronger and tougher of the two and was thrashing his opponent unmercifully.

Diego plowed his way through the gathered onlookers and hauled his son to his feet. Montoya lingered on the ground, moaning painfully as he endeavored to move. His face was bloodied and bruised and his left eye was beginning to swell shut.

"That's enough," Diego declared forcefully as Felipe tried to free himself from his father's grasp. The young man cringed at the disapproval he found in the older man's eyes.

"Don Diego," Ana Maria said tearfully as she came forward. "Don Alonzo, he tried to force me. . ." She broke off as she could not bear to think of what might have happened. "Felipe, he rescued me." She placed her hand on the younger de la Vega's arm. " _Gracias_ , Felipe."

He shook off her touch, glaring angrily at everyone. He removed the letter once again from his jacket and proffered it to Ana Maria. She accepted it, the bewilderment evident on her lovely face.

Felipe wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve and then stalked off into the darkness. Ana Maria went to chase after him but Diego detained her.

"Read the letter, Señorita," he suggested a little coldly. "He may not be my son by blood, but he has inherited the de la Vega temper and pride. Let him be until you make up your mind about the two of you."

Ana Maria nodded sadly as Victoria put her arm around the young woman's shoulders and began leading her back to the pueblo. Diego checked on Don Alonzo, who was now sitting up, groaning and rubbing his aching face.

These Montoyas had caused nothing but trouble since their arrival in Los Angeles, Diego judged harshly. Maybe this would encourage them to move on to another town.

He hurried to catch up with Victoria and Ana Maria.

 **Z Z Z**

The next morning, Diego was extremely concerned. Last night, he had searched the pueblo for Felipe before he headed home. There had been yet another fire, a small one by the river that had been easily put out. He had thought he caught of glimpse of the youth through the smoke and flames and had chased after him. If it had been Felipe, he had disappeared before Diego could catch up to him. A thorough investigation of the hacienda, including the cave, had not yielded his son either. He had scoured the house again this morning, wondering anxiously where the young man could be. .

A loud rap on the front door garnered his attention. He was joined by his father as they both went to answer it.

" _Buenos dias_ , Alcalde," Don Alejandro greeted de Soto, who stood on the doorstep. He was backed by six of his lancers, including Mendoza. "What can we do for you?"

"I have the unpleasant duty of informing you that Don Alonzo Montoya was found dead this morning," the commandante stated dispassionately. "His father was worried since he never returned to the tavern last night. His body was found near where there was a small fire last evening. He was stabbed to death."

"That is truly terrible," replied the elder de la Vega sincerely. He was blissfully unaware of the fight between Felipe and the dead man. "What has that got to do with us?"

Diego closed his eyes as he realized what was coming.

"I have a warrant," declared the alcalde, "for the arrest of Felipe de la Vega for both arson and the murder of Alonzo Montoya."

 **Z Z Z**

 **END OF PART ONE**


End file.
